Episode 7
Summer's Staples! (The Fanservice Episode, Frankly) (夏の定番！（ぶっちゃけテコ入れ回ですね)) Natsu no Teiban! (Butchake Tekoire-kai desu ne)) is the seventh episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary Summer rolls around, and Kobayashi and the dragons decide to spend some time at the beach. Then, Takiya asks Tohru and Kobayashi to help him and Fafnir run their stands at Comiket. Plot Overview It's summertime, and Kobayashi, Kanna, and Tohru decide to spend some time at the beach along with Lucoa and Shouta. Immediately after arriving, however, Lucoa is taken away because of her skimpy swimsuit. She returns with a less-revealing outfit, and the five begin relaxing at the beach. After applying sunscreen to each other - much to Shouta's dismay - they start doing beach activities such as watermelon splitting and swimming. After eating at the snack bar, Kobayashi points out that it hasn't changed much since she last visited with her family. Tohru, having a dysfunctional family herself, asks Kobayashi about her own family, which, because of its normalcy, prompts Tohru to question why Kobayashi let her in her household in the first place. Tohru then decides to take the group out to the open ocean on her back in her dragon form, at Kobayashi's request. Kobayashi starts fishing and asks Tohru about her family, wondering if she's homesick and if she might ever be able to see them. Tohru does admit to being homesick but says that she can't take Kobayashi to see them because of the strained relationship between dragons and humans in Tohru's homeworld. The two finish their heavy-handed conversation, and the group heads back to shore to prepare for another summer day. Some days later, Kobayashi and Tohru arrive at Comiket. According to Takiya, two of his helpers collapsed from the heat, and he needed some extra help. Takiya also reveals that Fafnir decided to write his own stuff and sell it at Comiket. As Comiket opens, Tohru is nearly overrun by the large crowd of people rushing in to purchase Takiya's manga, and she questions why such a large amount of people are attracted to an event like this. While working, Tohru is mistaken as a cosplayer by an attendee, despite her protests that she is an actual maid. After Takiya relieves her of duty, Tohru and Kobayashi look around for Fafnir's stand, which is not doing very well because he is a first timer. Tohru asks what he's selling, and is alarmed to discover that Fafnir is selling a collection of deadly curses for the absurdly low price of ¥1000. Outside, Kobayashi and Tohru talk about the large number of cosplayers that are attending Comiket. Tohru then points out three cosplayers that aren't really cosplaying - they're actual creatures from the other world. Tohru introduces herself to them, but after revealing that she's a dragon, the three run off in a panic. Tohru feels saddened at their reaction but doesn't deny what they're implying, only saying that her world is survival of the fittest. She reveals to Kobayashi that she would like to spend some time in her real form, and she sprouts out her wings and tail. This calls the attention of several photographers, including the one from before, and she repeats her questioning as to why so many people are drawn to Comiket. The photographer replies that everyone is attracted to it because there's an aura that only exists at that place in that moment. A few hours later, Comiket closes, and Tohru, exhausted from all of the photographers admiring her "cosplay", meets back up with Kobayashi. Takiya thanks the two for their help, and asks them for their help again for Winter Comiket. Tohru immediately refuses, not wanting to suffer the same struggle as she just did. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Riko Saikawa *Georgie Saikawa *Quetzalcoatl *Magatsuchi Shouta *Damocles (Voice) *Fafnir *Makoto Takiya Adapted Chapters *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 Trivia Category:Episodes